


Just hold on

by seamistress89



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crona imprints on Maka, Crona is like a baby duckling, F/M, Imprinting, Maka starts as a new student, Non-Binary Crona, deaged Crona, minor aged up Maka and co., story starts before Maka and Soul meet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-17 01:07:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14822334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seamistress89/pseuds/seamistress89
Summary: Maka is just starting at the academy when her father is sent on a mission. There's rumors of a witch nearby that Spirit is sent to take care of. So why does he come back, escorting a child?





	Just hold on

**Author's Note:**

> Sea: So, this idea came to me and I had to write it. Essentially the premise is Spirit helps to save Crona from Medusa, but not before they're experimented on and are forced to take out the little one.  
> There is some canon divergence where I age up most the main kids a little, and de-age Crona, along with take Crona out of that awful setting with his “mother” (I refuse to believe anyone like her can be called a mother).  
> I think asides from that, that will be the main divergences I use.  
> Crona will be referred as non binary / gender neutral in this story unless it's from a character slip up (Soul calling them by he, or something).  
> This is starting before Maka and Soul meet, Maka will be starting with the NOT classes, possibly slow burn? I'm not sure with that yet.  
> Because of the lack of any character portrayals from Maka's mother, I will be giving her a name here. If anyone knows if the already has one that I missed, please feel free to let me know. I'd love to know where you found it as well, as I'd love to do more research on her. From the few things that are mentioned of her, I'd love to read more on her, thank you!

A box is dropped to the floor just before the blond collapses into the couch. Another box joins one of the growing towers. Hands ruffle through one labeled 'kitchen' until two cups are pulled out with a triumphant noise. The sink turns on and shortly after, a glass is offered.

 

Maka mumbles a small thanks when she accepts it. Silence falls over them once more. Spirit is about to open his mouth when Maka speaks up first. “You didn't have to help me. With any of this. I could have stayed in the girls' dorm.”

 

Spirit gives a chuckle and shrugs. “Papa doesn't mind at all though! I'll always be here to help you, Maka. Whether you think you need it or not.”

 

Silence falls again. Maka only looks up when Spirit's phone chimes with a text. “You have a job to go do, right? You should probably go. You don't want to keep Mama waiting.” The added “again” is left unverbalized.

 

Spirit frowns but nods. He goes to set the glass he was using in the sink. He makes sure to rinse it out and sets it down. There's no dish caddy out yet so he makes sure to set it in the sink. “I'll see you later, Maka.” It's more of a question. Maka only makes a noise and Spirit leaves.

 

**BREAK**

 

“ _So this is the witch's home, huh?_ ” The voice is in her head and the blond woman nods.

 

“Yeah. According to the report, this is the home of Medusa Gorgon. The report mentions she's a nasty one, so be on your guard, Scythe.”

 

Spirit chuckles and if he were in his human form, he would offer her a charming smile “ _I'm always on my guard, dearest._ ”

 

The blond rolls her eyes, but her grip tightens on his handle. She begins forward once more. The castle is easy enough to get in. It's a little concerning with how easy, to be honest. The woman is tense, and Spirit can't blame her.

 

They walk for what feels like forever in search of the witch. The woman begins to wonder if the witch is even home...

 

Her step falters when suddenly the noise of someone crying reaches her. “Spirit...”

 

“ _Yeah, I hear it too. Let's have a look. It sounds like it's coming from ahead._ ”

 

The woman nods and takes off in the direction, following the noise. When they reach the door, the woman is concerned when she finds it locked. “Little one? Are you in here?” She calls for the child.

 

The crying falters. A small affirmative noise is her answer.

 

“Is there a lock on the inside, little one?” A no is her answer and she sighs. She sets her scythe along the wall. “Stand back then, okay? I'm going to get you out.” Shuffling is heard and the woman waits until she's positive the child won't be in the way or get hurt.

 

Green eyes flash with determination as she backs up to the opposite wall. It should give her enough momentum from here... A bellow and a flying kick later, the woman is on her ass but the door is kicked in and on the floor.

 

She picks up her scythe again and enters the room. “Little one?” It takes her a moment, but soon she finds a child in the corner. They're shaking and her eyes grow a bit wide. She kneels down and offers a gentle smile. “Hello, little one. I'll be helping you out of here, okay? My name is Naomi, and this is Spirit.” She gestures to her scythe. “May I ask your name?”

 

“...” Lavender eyes look up and the child nods. “I'm Crona... Crona Gorgon.”

 

Naomi and Spirit both tense, but the woman had already said she would get this child out. She smiles softly to him. “Alright, Crona. Let's get you out of here then. May I pick you up?” The child hesitates, before they nod and Naomi sets Spirit along the wall again to pick Crona up. She grabs Spirit once Crona is settled on her hip.

 

“ _Naomi... Are you sure this is gonna be such a good idea?_ ”

 

“He's only a child, Spirit. It'll be fine. Let's get him back to the academy for now. Lord Death can decide what happens from then.”

 

A sigh echoes in her head. “ _Alright. If you say so._ ”

 

They're able to get out with as much ease as they got in with. Naomi is still on her guard until they get back to the academy and they take Crona straight to the death room.

 

“Lord Death, we've returned from our mission.” Naomi calls as they come to the platform the reaper usually resides. A hand balls into her top and Naomi gives the child's hip a small squeeze in assurance.

 

“Hi, hey, how's it going?” The reaper greets them and his eye sockets fall on the child in Naomi's arms. “Oh, you brought someone extra back with you, I see.”

 

A small noise comes from Crona and they try to shrink against the woman holding them. Naomi nods and shifts Crona on her hip. “This is Crona. We found him in Medusa's castle.”

 

Death notices the uncomfortable look that flashes across the child's feature when Naomi refers to them as a him. He frowns under his mask and leans in. “You don't like that pronoun? Would you rather be called 'she'?” Crona shakes their head.

 

“I um... I don't like either, actually.” Their voice is small and Naomi actually has to strain to hear them.

 

When she does comprehend their words, her eyes blow wide with surprise. “Oh. I'm sorry, I er...”

 

“It's okay...” Crona only shakes their head.

 

“So, you found them in Medusa's castle?” Naomi nods. “And the witch? Did you take care of her?”

 

A light engulfs Spirit and he transforms back to his human form. What can he say? He likes being held by Naomi for as long as he can get away with. “We found no traces of anyone in the castle besides the kid.”

 

Death straightens his posture again and he gives a small hum. “Well that's no good, is it?” The adults shake their head. “We'll look more into her at a later point, then.” There's a pause. “As for the child... Take him downstairs for now. You're both dismissed after you escort them.”

 

“Sir.” They bow and both move to leave.

 

Once they leave the room, Naomi glances back to Spirit for only a second. “I can do this myself. Go start on the written report.”

 

Spirit slumps his shoulders and exhales a sigh. “Sure. Talk to you later?”

 

“Maybe.” Naomi leaves to take Crona downstairs. A silence falls between them until they reach the door she will leave the child at. The door opens and Naomi sets them to their feet. “I'm afraid I'm going to have to leave you in this room for a time. Someone will be by to speak with you in a little bit, okay?”

 

“Sure, thank you Miss Naomi.” A look of dejection crosses their face and the child moves to the bed.

 

Naomi sighs before she goes to leave.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sea: Hope everyone likes how this started. I'll be working on the next chapter soon.


End file.
